Truth or Dare in the land of Divergent
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: What if the Divergent gang decided to play a little game for initiation. It might not turn out as how they planned, with a lot of humility and fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1-

Tris POV

* * *

Apparently, this so called "Truth or Dare" is a part of initiation or whatever. I have no idea of what it is about, and knowing the Dauntless, it's probably very dangerous. In Abnegation we weren't allowed to play games, so I know nothing.

Gathered in a circle are my fellow initiates which include me, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, Will, and a few others. They explain the rules of the game and I realize that I was right. This may not be dangerous physically but it is dangerous to our social status. No one will walk out of this room the same.

"I"LL START Y'ALL PANSYCAKES!" Uriah booms. "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Lynn responds.

Uriah thinks about it for a second, "I dare you...TO LET CHRISTINA GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER!"

Lynn looks stunned and for a second, I think she's going to refuse. But she's Dauntless and follows Christina out the door. After about twenty minutes, they come back in. She doesn't look too bad. Her hair is pulled over to give the illusion that she has a full head of hair. Her makeup outlines her eyes and her lips are a very dark red. It suites her.

I'm about to say something but Peter beats me to it. "Nice look Lynn. You look ah-mazing!" he says in a man-girl voice.

Lynn gives Peter a death glare and he sinks back into his crouch. "Peter, truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss and propose to Four. And make it look believable." Lynn has done it. No way Peter will be able to do that to Four and not get kicked in the groin. A grin crosses my face, Peter deserved this.

In a look of defeat, he slumps his shoulder and walks out the door. The group and I follow him down the hall to the railing of the chasm.

"Four." Peter croaks, "OH FOUR!" he says louder this time. Four turns around with a look of annoyance as he make his way toward us. I'm guessing that he was not anticipating this as Peter presses his lips against Four. Then he gets down on one knee and asks, "Four, will you marry me?"

His reaction is so quick, I didn't see the agility until the after math. His fist connects with his jaw making an unmistakable cracking noise. Peter slumps unto the floor, unconscious.

A couple walks by with a water bottle in their hand. Four grabs it out of their grasp and dumps the whole thing over his face and rubbing his tongue off of the "Peter Germs" in the process. The gurgling noises coming from him is enough to make me start laughing.

I fall over myself and curl up into a ball, tears forming out of my eyes from the laughter. The others follow my lead and Four tries threatening us- but it's no use.

I imagine Four and Peter a couple and the hysteria controls me again. During their make-out session, Peter seemed to be enjoying it; even if it was short.

_Maybe he's not normal. _

I follow Will back into the room we started playing and smile until I realize that it's my turn. I wonder what I'll be asked of.

"Tris, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2-

Tris POV

* * *

"Tris, truth or dare?" Will asks. He then whispers something into Uriah's ear and gives out a low chuckle. I can't do truth because I could risk being caught.

So I choose dare, "Dare."

"I dare you to put this in your shirt and run around the Pit screaming _'The baby's coming! The baby's coming!'_"

Uriah hands me a ball that appears to be a foot and diameter. I stuff it into my shirt and tuck in the edges into my pants.

"Who's coming?" I ask suspiciously.

Everyone gets up. No one is going to want to miss this.

We reach the Pit to see our Lauren and Four talking to Shauna and Zeke, and I immediately want to back out. I don't want Four to see this.

But I also don't want to be pants-less. So I put on a look of bravery and start to run, my legs pumping with new found energy.

I yell in fake distress, "THE BABY'S COMING! THE BABY'S COMING! THE BABY'S IS COMING!" Everyone laughs while some people think that I am actually going into labor.

Those poor idiots.

Four looks at me with disappointment and I feel the shame. Being pants-less couldn't possibly be that bad, now could it?

We return to the room in which we continue the game, "Christina, truth or dare?"

She looks at me with might, probably the fact that stiffs couldn't possibly come up with good dares, and picks dare.

I return the smile and say, "I dare you to give me a piggy-back ride, WITHOUT DROPPING ME, around the chasm."

She glares at me and grins. The next thing I know, she's carrying me on her back and running for her life.

_This is fun._

* * *

Many stupid dare later, Uriah asks, "Tris, truth or dare?", already knowing the answer, he goes on with his dare,

"I dare you...to...OOH I KNOW! IDAREYOUTOHUMPTHISPILLOW! I dare you to hump this pillow!" Before I know what's going on, he throws the rock- hard pillow at me and waits for me to do the unquestionable.

Yeah, he thinks I'll actually do it.

WRONG.

So instead, I almost remove my shirt- but I remember that I don't wear bras.

I take my pants off after that encounter. I look around to see who I could possibly embarrass. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, because that's what a real Dauntless would do," he says while eyeing the only person to pick truth. Perfect, he doesn't know that I'm turning his dare into my own.

"I dare you to hump this pillow!"

He looks at me in disgust and is about to refuse until I remind him of what "real Dauntless would do".

"Fine." Uriah then disgraces the pillow.

"Whose pillow is that?" Lynn questions, raising her eyebrow.

"Lemme check," someone says, "It's Peter's pillow." At that Peter starts threatening us, only to be calmed down by Uriah's next dare.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Marlene responds dare.

"I dare you to swap this pillow with Four's pillow."

I watch as her nostrils flare and she grabs Uriah's arm, refusing to touch the disgraced pillow.

Everyone walks down the hallway with them and we silently check to see if anyone's around. The initiates pile into the room while one boy agrees to be the watch. Marlene makes Uriah drop the pillow on Four's bed, and she grabs the other. I'm about to congratulate Uriah on his amazing dare but the watch starts meowing.

I'm guessing the meowing is his way of telling us that Four's on his way here because we're frantically trying to reach the door.

Then I realize that I'm not going to make it out. I scan his room and check for any hiding spots.

_The closet!_

I sprint into the closet and slide the door behind.

_It smells gross in here!_

My fingers are prying something off the floor to make room for my legs. I bring it to my face and stare in horror.

The object is a realistic- looking head. It looks exactly like Four. There's blood dripping from his eyes and nose, and his mouth is contorted in a weird way.

Finally, the door swings open and I sense the presence of Four. He starts humming something and enters his bathroom.

I'm about to run out of here but he comes right back out. I can tell by the squeaking coming from the other side of this panel that he's lying down on his bed.

_How am I supposed to leave now?_


	3. Chapter 3- The Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3- The Closet

**Tris POV**

* * *

_How am I supposed to leave now?_

It's been five minutes since I have been trapped in this closet and I am starting to think I am going to die in here. Four must suspect I am in here because he crawls over to the closet and sits next to it. The only thing separating us is the closet door.

Four slips a sock under the gap between the closet door and floor. The sock stinks like... and it touches my hand. I am about to scream when I remember that I am supposed to be hiding.

Next, I hear him moving and I realize he is going to position himself so that he can make me out in his closet. I can't be caught.

So I pull dozens of black shirts and pants hanging above me, and they fall unto me, concealing me. His eye scans the place and just when I think he's convinced that I am not here, I hear it.

The sound is a bit muffled but I can barely make out the conversation, "Four come quick, I think Uriah is going to jump!" I hear Marlene yell.

Jump into the chasm? That's not the Uriah I know. Must be some prank to lure Four away from me, so that I can escape.

Four isn't that stupid to fall for that. But he follows after Marlene at a much slower pace.

As soon as I lose the sound of their footsteps, I run out of the closet at full speed, but not before I close the door. If I left his door open, that would arouse his suspicions.

In the pit, I hear Uriah screaming something intelligible until Christina fills me in on what was going on. Apparently, Uriah was dared to go up to the first person he saw and say, "MOM, IT'S YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WE LOST YOU!"

And that first person he saw was Zeke.

Four meets my gaze and I decide to use this to my advantage. I wave at him and blow him a kiss.

I'm a freak.

* * *

I can't wait until Four discovers that his pillow, is not his pillow, but the one Uriah humped.

But I will have to wait until we find out.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" asks Christina.

"Is it even a question?" She responds.

"Okay than, I dare you to, uhh..." She pauses and then snaps her fingers, "I dare you to advertise this!" She hands Lynn a box of...Oh My God! Tampons. I raise an eyebrow at Christina and she shrugs in response.

We all walk out following Lynn and head towards the Pit. I see Four walking around carrying a plastic bag containing a pillow. Guess he found out.

Eric, Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren are all there in various spots. Lynn has a loud voice so I am pretty sure that everyone will hear her.

"Step right up to buy some Tampons! Buy eleven and get the thirteenth free!" She then is red and I don't even think she realized she counted wrong.

By this point, people start laughing and one poor idiot walks up to her, throws money in Lynn's face, and grabs the box. Again, Four shakes his head at me in disappointment and walks back to his apartment to replace his pillow.

We all head back to the dorms and continue with the game.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

"I say truth, no wait dare! Truth! Okay, okay, dare! Dare is my final decision!"

A smirk forms on her lips, "I dare you to wear this and ask Four out." When the word 'this' leaves her mouth, she reaches over to Christina's drawer underneath her bed and looks through her undergarments.

Christina looks pissed and I'm no happier. Why must it be Four?

Lynn continues oohing and aahing until the 'aha!'. In her hand, I see a shirt that is black and the cups are defined with frilly fabric coming out at the edges. It would barely pass my but.

My mouth goes dry, "You want me to wear just this?" I gulp when she evilly nods her head.

I ask to leave to change in the bathroom but Lynn prohibits me from doing so. Everyone averts their eyes and I am forced to get dressed here. I keep my underwear on, but before I remove my shirt, I remember that I do not wear a bra.

Thank goodness for the invention of the undershirt! I keep that on and wear the extremely tight shirt/dress thingy on.

Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4- Ouchies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4- Ouchies!

**Tris POV**

* * *

"You want me to wear this?" I say in disbelief. Of course, Lynn doesn't back down. I stare into the mirror and check myself out.

I look like a twelve year old hooker.

I decide that if I am going to face embarrassment, someone should too. "Christina, why do you even have this?" Now it's her turn to blush. The momentary pride is gone and I am shoved out of the room. I hop on my right foot, since I only have a shoe on my right. When I turn my head around, I see that everyone is coming as witnesses. Guess no one wanted to miss it.

We all do some walking, since Four is nowhere to be seen. My right foot is killing me and I beg Lynn for her left shoe. She huffs, and walks over to Christina, and yanks her left foot off, and tosses it to me. "I meant yours." I say.

"I also need to take care of my feet." The finality in her voice forces me to face forward, and to stop whining.

Just as we were about to decide to revoke my dare, Four appears and I walk over to him, followed by the group. At first, he seems unaware of my presence, his eyes trained on somewhere else.

I form the words out of my mouth, but a muscular man in his forties walks between Four and I, "Hey, will you go out with me?"

Although the question was meant for Four, the man seems to not realize this and answers, "OF COURSE! Where do you live?" He stares at my body with lust and I am sooo caught off guard.

People snicker behind me and Four just walks away, shaking his head in disappointment. I gather the courage to say, "Uhh sir, not to be rude but the question was for the gentleman standing behind you."

At that, the big man turns around, "You lie! There's no one behind me!" He calms himself and continues, "So, are we still on for tonight?" My face reddens and I smack him, and sprint back to the dorms at full speed.

By now, everyone in the Dauntless compound is aware of the predicament and I have to shield my eyes from the countless stare. Once I enter the room, I stop to catch my breath and wait patiently for everyone to arrive.

I must be really fast at running, because it takes about five minutes for everyone to arrive back. I'm upset and no one seems to notice, and laugh.

This is truly embarrassing.

I strip myself of Christina's outfit and redress myself in my previous clothing. The laughing has died down and we continue the game.

Seeing an opportunity for revenge, I smirk and innocently ask, "Lynn, truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5- Underwear Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5- Underwear dare

**Tris POV**

* * *

"Dare." Lynn picks at her cuticles, and answers the question without any hesitation. This is where her fault is.

I smile, "I dare you to pick your nose, and wipe your findings on Shauna."

Everyone looks at me as if I am not the same person I was five seconds ago. I shrug my shoulders and get up after Lynn. The whole group imitates me, and we follow Lynn.

She turns around, mutters something unpleasant, and pushes her finger into her nose. The boogers come out and she walks quietly behind Shauna. Her older sister is completely unaware of Lynn rubbing her pointer finger against her blouse. Then we all run away, our footsteps echoing. Shauna turns around and gives us a questioning look.

Everyone but Lynn enters the room, she probably went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Uriah pats me on the back and congratulates me.

Lynn stomps into the room and asks the most popular question of the day, "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to..." Lynn thinks about it in her head and smiles, "I dare you to switch underwear with Christina." Uriah's jaw drops and so does Christina. Lynn blocks the door, forcing them to change in the room.

"No. NO WAY IN HELL!" Christina is pissed, "Uriah, don't you dare do it!" Although she looks very patronizing, Uriah is left with no choice and starts to remove his pants. Acting in instinct, I look away as the two undress.

By this point, most of the initiate are looking away, except for pervs like Peter, and I can only guess what's going on.

"You can look now." Christina stresses. We do, and I am surprised that Uriah hasn't got any pants on. He is smiling like an idiot.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

Marlene answers dare, and Uriah looks like the happiest guy in the world. Despite his situation.

"I dare you to give me your honest opinion of me in Christina's thongs." At that, Uriah starts to pose for Marlene, who is now beet red. I can't blame her.

But her response catches me off guard, "I think you look hot in them." The next events are a blur. Marlene jumps into Uriah's arms and kisses him for a very long time. This is very cheesy.

Will announces that it's getting late and that we could continue the game some other time. People leave, and Uriah walks with his hand intertwined with Marlene's. I walk out, not having any certain destination in mind. My thoughts travel from the game to my ranking, and I follow Will and Christina.

"It's bedtime," Christina says, smiling. "Ready to go back? I think I want to put Peter's hand in a bowl of warm water to make him pee tonight."

I turn away from the chasm and see movement on the right side of the Pit. A figure climbs toward the glass ceiling, and by judging by the smooth way he walks, like his feet barely leave the ground, I know it's Four.

"That sounds great, but I have to talk to Four about something," I say, pointing toward the shadow ascending the path. Her eyes follow my hand.

"Are you sure you should be running around here alone at night?" she asks.

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Four." I bite my lip.

Christina is looking at Will, and he is looking back at her. Neither of them is really listening to me.

"All right," Christina says distantly. "Well, I'll see you later, then."

* * *

"Since you're here," he says, without looking over his shoulder, "you might as well go in with me."

This is going to be unforgettable.


	6. Chapter 6- Being First Has Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6- Being First Has Consequences

**Tris POV**

* * *

_Flashback_

_For a few minutes we kiss, deep in the chasm, with the roar of water all around us. And when we rise, hand in hand, I realize that if we had both chosen differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing, in a safer place, in gray clothes instead of black ones._

* * *

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life. We kiss, not caring that people stand around us with their jaws dropped. He pulls away first and I reach for his hand. We sit down at the table and Christina is staring at me like she's never seen me before.

I whisper into Tobias's ear about the discomfort, hoping that it will blow over soon. He clears his throat, and I have a sudden interest in my shoes as they squeak against the tiles. This is so awkward.

Will and Christina sit across from us, averting their eyes from my gaze. Thank goodness for Uriah, "I GOT SOME CAKE!"

Before he knows what's going on, I grab a piece of the slice and stuff it into my mouth. He looks shocked and pretends to be hurt. "Tris, YOU MONSTER! I WAS GOING TO EAT CAKIE!"

I laugh like crazy, "You named the cake?"

He answers like it's obvious, "Of course!" Uriah hunches over the plate of cake, and looks at it maliciously. As soon as he gets a grip on his plastic fork, he scarfs down the entire slice.

Marlene and Lynn walk over and plop down next to us. I am about to say hello, but get cut off. "What's he doing here?" Lynn asks with an emphasis on the 'he'. This is not going so well, I expected my friends to be more accepting.

"Yeah Tris. Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Christina questions me, smiling. I bite the inside of my cheek and feel my cheeks flush. Now everyone is focusing their attention on me.

"I, uh..." Wow, aren't I fancy with words?

And why isn't Tobias helping me here?

_Foolish. _I shouldn't be afraid to tell my friends, what's the worse that could happen. "Well, you know how the world works?"

They all look at me, waiting for me to continue, "Four and I are currently a...um." My tongue is unable to form the words so I substitute it, "a thing."

The silence is unbearable, and I hear a ringing in my ears. I think it's just me, because no one seems to notice the ringing.

_I need a way. A way to exit the conversation, what could I do?_

Maybe I could pretend to be urgently needed. "COMING!" My friends send me weird looks- it's hilarious. I put on a fake smile and tell them, "I better see what she wants."

Christina opens her mouth to say something, but abandons the action. I feel guilty, for being dishonest with my friends, -but hey, I'm not Candor!

* * *

I wait quietly in the Dorms, packing my items. Molly and Drew walk in, and I instantly back against the wall. They both look outraged, and by the way they look at me resentfully, I can tell they're not going to let me leave peacefully.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Molly screams in outrage, and pins me to a wall. I drop everything that was in my hands.

"I've beaten you before, I'll do it again." I yell at her. Drew comes from behind her and hits me in the jaw I hear a subtle cracking noise, and I can taste something metallic.

Blood.

New found strength courses through my veins, and I kick Drew in the balls- hard. He stumbles back, clutching his... balls... and moans in pain. Drew calls me some very insulting things- but I'm far beyond the point of caring.

Blood is dripping down from my mouth onto my newly bought shirt. I'm going to make them pay. Molly is running towards me, and I duck. She swings again, and I aim for an uppercut, jamming into her side. My fist finds its way coming up and hitting her in the chin at a forty five degree angle. I don't know when I became such a great fighter, but I feel appreciative of it in the moment being. Blood springs out of her mouth and she falls back.

A fatal mistake.

I jump on top of her and she creates a wheezing sound.

Her nose juts out in such an ugly way- I've never been a fan of it. A smile forms on my face and I hit her in the nose until it's broken. What I didn't expect, is Drew jumping on top of me.

He tackles me to the ground and punches me in the face. Actually, he was going to punch me in the face if it were not for Tobias. He pulls him off of me, and I start towards Drew.

A pair of strong hands hold me back and prevents me from doing so. My head is unclear, so I kick my leg backwards into whoever was holding me. I hear an "oomph" and see that I nailed Will. Now that he's out of the way, I run to Molly, since Drew is being held by Tobias. Even though she's unconscious, I continue kicking her in the side, until Christina pulls me back with irresistible force.

"Lynn, Marlene, could you depart Molly and Drew to the infirmary?" Four asks using his instructor tone. The way he asks makes it impossible for the two to refuse, even though we became official members a few minutes ago.

Tobias hauls me over his shoulder, and carries me back to his apartment. He settles me on his bed and walks over to the fridge to retrieve an ice pack for my purple-blue jaw.

One look, and I know that he's disappointed. "Well they attacked me!" I say in defense.

"Yeah, but what about when we showed up, huh? You got so carried away, you kicked Will in the groin!"

He's got me there. No wise comebacks enter my mind, and I can't help but feel humiliated and defeated. He sticks the ice pack on top of my jaw, and I wince.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little. It's fine, really." I can tell he's not convinced, so I snatch the ice from him and place it onto my jaw. I release a dramatic 'ahh' and avert my gaze.

"I don't feel like fighting." The honesty speaks through my mind. And, I would have said it, if I had control of my brain. No way do I want to spend the day I was ranked first in initiation, fighting.

Apparently, I said that out loud, because he stares at me. One second, we are engaged in a staring contest.

The next, we're kissing.

"Am I forgiven?"


End file.
